Within you
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: Akira/Edge Akira's pregnant and thinks about what to do. Chapter 5 up ( Chapter Two Version- One Yaoi and not non - Yaoi)
1. Default Chapter

Genre: Rival Schools/Project Justice video game  
  
Title: Within you  
  
Author Chaser  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing damn it!!! Nothing!! *Pouts*  
  
Title from the Labyrinth soundtrack  
  
Warning: None but a few curses  
  
Pairings: Akira/Edge  
  
Notes: Written for no particular reason other than the LOVE of Rival Schools/Project Justice and Edge. Gotta love a man whose hair stands on end for no good reason. ^__^ Oh yeah and I have no clue if it's OOC or not.  
  
  
  
In the bright light of the afternoon sun I sit. My classmates are all busy with their lives and puzzles. Life is a puzzle…my brother once told me.  
  
I was trying to be strong just like him. I wanted to be just like my big brother. Big, strong and most of all brave. There was this local group of kids who were terrorizing the only playground we had back then. They were bigger than I was but my brother was Daigo, the greatest fighter in the world. At least to me he was.  
  
Dressed in one of his old outfits which consisted of really baggy gray pants cuffed several times over, tied at the waist with some twine, A white shirt with the sleeves ripped off and my first pair of boots.  
  
These losers street punks were twice my size but I walked up to them and told them if they didn't clear out I was gonna pound them. Thinking back it was funny. Even I wouldn't have taken an 8-year-old girl dressed in her brothers clothing seriously. Needless to say they beat the snot out of me. Then as I lay there on the floor they told me to tell my brother to come himself and not send his ratty little sister.  
  
I was found and picked up by Edge but back then I was allowed to call him Eiji. I still do sometimes too. He found me trying to limp my broken body home while holding up every wall I came in contact with.  
  
" Here you are? What the hell is WRONG with you? WHAT WERE YOU THINKIN' STUPID?!"  
  
" Shut up! Leave me alone! I don't need your help!"  
  
" Yeah and pigs fly out my ass daily!" he said sarcastically. " Besides the boss said I'm to take you home." he stated as he grabbed my arm.  
  
" Leave me alone I said!"  
  
" No stop being such a brat and let's go! I'm not no babysitter."  
  
Again he tried to grab hold of me. Laying his hands on a bruise as he did so I winced. I wanted to cry it hurt so badly but I refused to let my tears show. I was going to prove those guys wrong. I wasn't just Daigo's spoiled ratty little sister. So what if I'm just a girl. I'll show them I can fight. I'll be better than brother and then I'll kick their asses until I lose both shoes and when they open their mouths all you'll see is me wiggling my toes.  
  
Edge followed me for a few more minutes' until I fell. My right leg decided all by itself that it was going to give out one me.  
  
" Stubborn brat!" Edge yelled as he scooped me up in to his arms.  
  
" Put me down! I don't need you help!" I protested as I tried getting down. I was determined not to be treated like a baby anymore.  
  
" Would you stop squirming already."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
" You're a brat and trying my patience Kazama."  
  
"EIJI I said I don't need yours or anybody's help! I'm not a baby anymore!" I screamed into is neck and pounded my fists at his chest.  
  
I thought he was going to hit me when he grabbed my hands. Even back then he had a short temper, loathed being called by his first name and most of all being hit in public.  
  
" Look I don't really don't give a rats ass if you want my goddamned help or not. I was told to get you and take you home. So get your head out of your ass and be quiet because this is the last time I'm gonna be nice to you, you hear me!"  
  
" Fuck you!"  
  
" Maybe in a few years if ya nice." He said. Funny how he was right too.  
  
"EEWWWW!!!! Like I'd ever broom boy!"  
  
" HAAHAAAHAA!! Oh so I look like a broom…eh? I should make you walk now."  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly." Oh no! You've already embarrassed me. So now you gonna have to finish carrying me all the way home, like a good broom boy."  
  
Edge laughed again. I don't know if it was out of pity or what but he didn't take me straight home like he said he would. Where I just knew brother was gonna go total ape shit on me for what I did.  
  
Edge took me to the ice cream parlor. It was very UN-Edge like. He even let me make fun of him and insult him all the while. He even said I had the makings of a good fighter. Just as soon as I learned how to block. I think that was the day when I truly saw that Edge wasn't the crazy, psycho, knife boy everyone thought he was. He had a nice side to him and I liked it. So from that day on I made it my personal business to see it more often.  
  
I guess that's why I'm siting here on the Seijun school grounds all by myself. Usually I would have Zaki siting here with me telling about some dyslexic boy she was going to pound into dirt while Yukira quietly listened and told Zaki that she should be nicer to them. Those were my friends I could tell them anything, well anything but this. They wouldn't understand and besides I know Zaki would try and castrate Edge.  
  
I never thought that today I would be sitting here wondering if I should tell Eiji, my friend since before I can remember, my lover for the past 2 years that I was pregnant and it was his baby. Hell I never thought I would have even thought about bedding him. Yet it seemed so perfect. He was going to be the next boss after my brother, with Gan of course. I guess I saw him like an alternative to my brother. He may not be as big as brother is or as scarred up as brother. Yet like brother he made me feel safe and special. So what if we kept it a secret. Who would believe him anyway? Who would believe that, Me Akira Kazama; little sister of great and respected gang leader Daigo Kazama would be pregnant from Edge the Psycho knife boy, Certainly not I.  
  
I know that I'll have to come clean and tell him. I'm just too scared to. How will he react? What will he say? Will he hate me? Will my brother kill him? Does he really love me? Does he love me enough to defend himself and me against what every my brother will do to us? So many question and no answers.  
  
There are two things I do know for certain though. One is that I will have to tell someone soon. I can only hide this growing belly for maybe another month. Two is that as soon as I start showing I will be shipped back home where I will have to tell brother anyway.  
  
Now the ultimate question is which is least likely to get My love killed.  
  
  
  
TBC…If I feel like it.  
  
One more thing, do you have the slightest clue who these people are or where they come from? First you should go here  
  
http://www.rivalschools.cjb.net/  
  
Then buy the game. 


	2. Chapter 2 Yaoi version

Title: Within You 2/? ( Yaoi version) for Non- Yaoi version go to next chapter.  
  
Authors: Chaser  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this or much of anything else.  
  
Warning: Some Cursing  
  
Pairings: Akira x Edge, Yurika x Zaki (implied), Edge x Shoma (you'll see)  
  
Notes: None really, This is the yaoi version. Which is the original way it was written. There is a non- yaoi version if this bothers you.  
  
Oh yeah I should mention I like odd pairing. Ok that was it.  
  
  
  
Days pasted as I thought about which of my options would be the best one. I was confused and scared. There was one option I had yet to look into. Abortion was a word I didn't like. Adoption was out of the question. I couldn't give my child up after I carried it for months. What would my brother think if I did ether of those?  
  
The truth began to rear its ugly misshapen head one afternoon while I was sitting under one of the many cherry blossom trees of the school. Zaki found me staring off into the sky. I hadn't answered her call of my name and had been avoiding her for the last 2 weeks since I found out about my condition.  
  
" Akira are you listening to me?"  
  
" Huh? Oh hello Zaki. "  
  
" Are you feeling alright? You don't look so good?"  
  
" I'm fine Zaki." I lied." I just have a lot on my mind tats all."  
  
" What could be so troubling that you have been avoiding me? Is there something wrong with your brother?" I knew Zaki had a crush on my brother, even if she would never admit it.  
  
" NO brother is fine. "  
  
" Then what is it? It's not like you to be so quiet and avoid your friends as you have been for the past few weeks. "  
  
There was a long silence. I couldn't find the words to explain myself. I didn't want Zaki to get involved. This was my problem not hers or anyone else for that matter.  
  
" Akira listen I may not be the best person when it comes to problems but I am your friend. What ever is troubling you, you can tell me. I might be able to help."  
  
" I don't think you can."  
  
" You don't know that for sure and I promise if you tell me I won't fly off the handle."  
  
Zaki looked at me with a sincere look. Which is hard to pull off with her mask on but it were her eyes that said it all. Maybe she was right. Maybe if I tell her she can help me at the very least figure out what to do. Maybe she'll go with me when I have to tell brother.  
  
"Ok I'll tell you but you have to swear not to tell anyone, not even you gang members. No one can know Zaki, not even Yurika understand."  
  
" Fine."  
  
" Ok the problem is that I…I'm…I'm pregnant." I whispered.  
  
Zaki's eyes widened. " You're what?"  
  
" I'm pregnant." I whispered again.  
  
" How? Who? When? Are you sure? "  
  
" Yes I'm sure. I haven't gotten my period in 4 months and it's Edge's."  
  
"WHAT…Edge… that blonde creep that hangs out with your brother?"  
  
" Yea him. Now you see my problem. He doesn't know and neither does my brother and I don't know what to do. I'm going to get kicked out of school too. My brother s going to kill me and most likely Edge too and I don't want at to happen."  
  
"So let me get this straight. Correct me if I'm wrong. You we're sleeping with Knife boy I gather over the summer holiday and got pregnant. He doesn't know and neither does your Large, Over protective brother who will most likely kill you both. And you're scared that you will get kicked out of school too. Is that all or is there something else?" Zaki said as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temple.  
  
" No that's it. Do you hate me now? I know I was stupid but…I dunno. There is just so much I have to think about. I'm sorry about ignoring you but as you can see. I have BIG problems."  
  
" Big isn't the word."  
  
I couldn't help my self. Zaki I knew was mad at me and she was the only person I could trust enough to tell her about it. Lowering my head and pulling my knees up against my chest I began to cry. I couldn't take it anymore. Zaki sat there and watched me cry. I know she didn't know what to do, she was never really good with expressing her emotions. A gang leader…I correct that a girl gang leader must have no feelings or that is what she has told me before.  
  
Much to my surprise she didn't smack me and tell me to stop crying. She didn't get disgusted with my display of weakness and leave me there. She actually hugged me. After the shock that Zaki was really hugging me I gave into her kindness and cried on her shoulder. It was nice to see that she was truly my friend.  
  
After my little break down in the schoolyard. Zaki was siting with me in my dorm room making me show her my growing belly. It was funny how she would say things like. ' Are you sure there's something in there or are you just eating too many of those bean cakes again? Isn't it suppose to be bigger that that? You sure if not a Martian like its daddy?' Even if she didn't know it she was making me feel better about it.  
  
For days afterwards it was like I was a fragile ornament that she had to protect. I wasn't allowed to carry my own books or walk too far alone. The only thing I was allowed to do was participate in gym. After I explained to her that if I didn't they would suspect something was wrong with me. I am the athletic type and for someone like me to just stop, it would be strange. I know Yurika felt left out and wondered why Zaki had taken to being my mother hen but I wasn't comfortable with tell her. I had this feeling she would go and tell everyone thinking she was doing the right thing. She had a good heart and it was in the right place but she wasn't too bright sometimes. I was in no mood to have to save her from Zaki if she did.  
  
A week after I had first confided in Zaki I woke up one morning and noticed my school uniform was a little tighter than usual. I had finally begun showing. This was a bad thing, a very bad thing, my time was gone. I couldn't hold it off any longer and that scared the day lights out of me. I ran to Zaki's room franticly.  
  
" Zaki, Zaki, Zaki!! " I called her name as banged on her door.  
  
" What is it? Are you dying?"  
  
" No "  
  
" Then go away and come back when you are!"  
  
"Zaki open the door its me Akira. I have to talk to you now!" I screamed.  
  
The door was opened immediately after I said my name. Pulling me in was a half-asleep Zaki. Her burgundy hair was a mess and looked as if she had been caught in a windstorm. Her usually hard eyes were now half-closed, red and to my surprise she slept in an over sized tee shirt with a picture of an adorable kitten on it.  
  
" Kawaiii! " I squealed.  
  
" Not a word, not one word." She said as she threw herself unceremoniously on the bed. " What is so important that you wake me at this hour. The crows aren't even up yet."  
  
" I'm showing. It's sticking out. I'm dead. "  
  
" What is and why? Just push it back in." she mumbled in a sure sign that she was almost asleep again.  
  
" Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled at her while shaking her now snoring form. Who would have guessed she snored like man?  
  
She batted me away a few times before I got frustrated and took hold of the sheets. She can't sleep if she's not in bed. Yanking as hard as I could, ripping her out of bed. She fell to the floor with a thump and the gracefulness of a scared cat. After she cursed me out, threatened to kill me and I could stop laughing. She gave me her full attention.  
  
" Why didn't you just say that in the first place instead of yanking out of bed." She said after I finished my frantic explanation.  
  
I was about to say that I did but voted against it. It would be pointless to argue with her.  
  
" So the time has come. I vote that we go and see this psycho you let stick you and see what he has to say. Then we see your brother; it would be a better idea if the three of us faced him. "  
  
I wonder how Edge is doing. Is he ok, is he thinking about me? Will he be happy about his? I wonder what will happen now.  
  
" So go get packed we leave today after breakfast."  
  
Brother will be so angry with me. I hope he doesn't make me get rid of it. I am his only sister. Will he disown me for what I have done?  
  
" What are you still standing here for. Go get ready." Zaki said and snapped me out of my thoughts.  
  
" Wha…what did you say? Get ready for what?"  
  
" Ready to leave. We're going to see Edge. Pay attention Akira. This is very important. This is not the time to space out."  
  
" I'm sorry. I'll go now."  
  
Getting up I walked out for her room. She was right this was no time for me to lose myself in my own thoughts. I would have to stay focused if I planned on living through this.  
  
Getting off school grounds wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I keep forgetting that Zaki has a million and one connections. The only problem was that once were out of the school and on our way to the train we ran into someone unexpected.  
  
" And where do you two think you're going?"  
  
Zaki continued to walk but I stopped. I was busted. I was really going to get expelled and my brother called. I just knew I was going to get in trouble and he would have to come down here. I could jut picture myself sitting in the room with Zaki trying to explain to my brother that I wasn't running away but going to see him. Zaki having more sense than I; pulled me along before I could get myself into trouble.  
  
Once on the train I calmed down. Even if that person called the school to say they say me. Would be home before my brother was called. I asked Zaki who she thought that person could have been and she dismissed it.  
  
" That would have been me. How could you two just leave me behind? I'm hurt."  
  
Nearly jumping out of my skin and into Zaki's lap I saw that it was Yurika.  
  
" Yurika! What are you doing here?" I asked with surprise.  
  
" Following us." Zaki said.  
  
" No I wasn't following you." Yurika said sticking her tongue out at Zaki." I over heard Zaki talking about leaving and you had to face your brother now. So I wanted to know what it was. What was so secret that you my friends didn't include me in."  
  
I felt bad now. Yurika was just laying the guilt on thick. Some would never guess that under that pale innocent looking face lies a bitch in heat. Yurika is ruthless when it comes to what she wants. We learned a while ago after her brother tried to turn us into mind less slaves. That one she really was our friend. That was learned once she returned back to school last year. Two that she is no loner that passive, quiet girl we thought her to be. It is not unusual that her and Zaki have word wars, which they were having at this very moment.  
  
" You just wanted to have a excuse to leave school."  
  
" And you're paranoid."  
  
" Prissy bitch."  
  
" Masked freak."  
  
" Vampire."  
  
" Blue."  
  
"I'll snap your little pretty neck."  
  
" I always knew you wanted me."  
  
" Shut up!"  
  
" Oh sweet disfigured Zaki. I'll keep your little secret just between us."  
  
That's when Zaki lunged at Yurika and there was a scene. A funny one but a scene none the less. There it was on a crowed train. Two schoolgirls trying to strangle each other. This went on until we we're threatened with being kicked off the train. The rest of the ride they sat across from each other glaring at one another. I can't say why but this made me feel better.  
  
Even thought the fought and disagreed on almost everything I knew deep down inside they were like Eiji and me. They were exact opposites yet they were rarely seen apart. I know they probably have something going on the side and don't want anyone to know. I knew that I wasn't the only one to go for the least likely person. The thought that if they can fight and be at odds with each other most of the time yet still find it possible to find love with in one another then there was hope for me.  
  
We finally arrived in my hometown after a long three-hour journey. First the train, then the buses, then my friends having to coax me out of the bathroom stall of a restaurant. Had what could only be called a panic attack. A wave of fear washed over and was drowning me. All the fears and doubts I had been thinking about came crashing down on me all at once. I know they felt sorry for me. I know I shouldn't have been so afraid but there was no other way I could feel. That is until I got to my old hang out. I went looking for Eiji just like Zaki said I should. She said I should tell him first.  
  
Going back to the old hang out I met with my old friends. They wondered what was wrong and why I was back so soon. I hated lying to then but had too. I told them I had a surprise for my brother and he was not to know about it. So they were not to tell I they saw any of my friends or me. Luckily for me they believed me.  
  
I asked nonchalantly where Edge was. I was told he would be at the old water works. Which was basically a place under the high way where there's used to be a working stream that provided everyone in the really, really bad part of town with water.  
  
Under the bridge there was still the little shack we had used at a head quarters when the gang was just starting out. It was still lopsided and rickety. There was still only one window that looked as if it has recently been patched up with duck tape.  
  
"What is that thing?" Zaki asked.  
  
" That my friend is the humble beginnings of the gang."  
  
" What do you do with it, hide dead bodies?" Yurika asked as she pinched her nose from the smell of old rotting wood, dirty bums and that of fomenting water.  
  
" No." I laughed." we don't kill people."  
  
" As far as you know." Zaki added.  
  
" Oh shut up! They said Edge comes here often. I don't understand why but that's what they said." I said as I ran towards the shack.  
  
Reaching the door I pushed it open it but stopped. I couldn't do it. Nervously I removed my hand from the door.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" I can't you do it."  
  
Sighing and rolling her eyes at me Zaki went to open the door while I clung to Yurika for support.  
  
Once the door was open I could see there was this look at shock on her face. Which is hard since half of her face was covered in a white leathery belt mask thing.  
  
" Well is he there?" I half-whispered and half-yelled  
  
Zaki said nothing as she looked at me and ten looked inside the shack again.  
  
" Oh he's in here alright but he's kinda busy right now." she said as if she was hiding something from me.  
  
" Well what's he doing?"  
  
" You don't wanna know."  
  
" Just tell her already Zaki. This is not the time to be playing. And before she rips of my arm." Yurika said as I clung tighter to her arm.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
" YES! "We both said I unison.  
  
Zaki looked away from the inside of the shack and again looked back. " Well at the moment he is pulling up his pants and trying to get his shirt over his head."  
  
Yurika blushed." Have you know shame woman. Watching him as he changes."  
  
"He ain't changing. He getting dress cuz I when I opened the door he was on top of some other boy who looks at lot like that shrimpy baseball boy for Gorin High school."  
  
Now being the idiot that I am I ran inside screaming at Edge." What are you beating up Shoma?!"  
  
"Akira! What are hell are you doing here?" Edge yelled at me.  
  
" I'm here to see you and why are you beating up Shoma? Shoma are you okay?"  
  
Shoma looked confused, embarrassed and scared out of his mind. " I'm f..fine Akira. I gotta go." He said as he rushed out of he door. Nearly knocking Zaki down as he ran.  
  
" Edge what is wrong with you? He's half your size. " I said as I started to reprimand him.  
  
" I wasn't beating him up and stop yelling at me. You're not my boss."  
  
"Oh, I just thought. You know she said you were on top of him and all."  
  
" Well your freaky friend she should mine her business."  
  
" Why you nasty little fag! I'll show you something about minding my business. I'll kick you ass! "  
  
Thankfully Yurika dragged Zaki away before she could get any worse. I couldn't have her starting a fight with him when I need to talk to him. She could fight with him later after I have said my peace.  
  
Before Edge could start going all coo-coo-nut-nut I spoke." Edge look we need to talk."  
  
He was still screaming at Zaki through the door.  
  
" Edge I need to talk to you."  
  
He still didn't listen.  
  
" LOOK YOU FUCKING MORON FORGOT ABOUT HER FOR A MINUTE! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" I screamed then smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
" What!"  
  
" Finally I got your attention. Look there's something I need to tell you."  
  
" What is it Akira?"  
  
"Well you see umm… you remember this past summer right?"  
  
"Yeah what about it?"  
  
" Remember how we spent a lot of time together?"  
  
" Ah-uh."  
  
" Well umm… one of those times we kinda messed up."  
  
Edge tilted his head and looked at me with that not famous confused look of his.  
  
" Ohhh. That time. Okay look it happened. That's it. It's over. Now is that all you came down here for was to remind me about that? You could have called. Now look I'm not gonna be responsible when the boss finds out you here, You on your own kid. 


	3. Chapter 2 Non- Yaoi version

Title: Within You 2/? (Non- Yaoi version)  
  
Authors: Chaser  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this or much of anything else.  
  
Warning: Some Cursing  
  
Pairings: Akira x Edge, Yurika x Zaki (implied), Edge x Ran (you'll see)  
  
Notes: None really, This is a non- yaoi version for Leela, because she asked for it. ^__^  
  
Oh yeah I should mention I like odd pairing. Ok that was it.  
  
  
  
1 Within you  
  
Days pasted as I thought about which of my options would be the best one. I was confused and scared. There was one option I had yet to look into. Abortion was a word I didn't like. Adoption was out of the question. I couldn't give my child up after I carried it for months. What would my brother think if I did ether of those?  
  
The truth began to rear its ugly misshapen head one afternoon while I was sitting under one of the many cherry blossom trees of the school. Zaki found me staring off into the sky. I hadn't answered her call of my name and had been avoiding her for the last 2 weeks since I found out about my condition.  
  
" Akira are you listening to me?"  
  
" Huh? Oh hello Zaki. "  
  
" Are you feeling alright? You don't look so good?"  
  
" I'm fine Zaki." I lied." I just have a lot on my mind tats all."  
  
" What could be so troubling that you have been avoiding me? Is there something wrong with your brother?" I knew Zaki had a crush on my brother, even if she would never admit it.  
  
" NO brother is fine. "  
  
" Then what is it? It's not like you to be so quiet and avoid your friends as you have been for the past few weeks. "  
  
There was a long silence. I couldn't find the words to explain myself. I didn't want Zaki to get involved. This was my problem not hers or anyone else for that matter.  
  
" Akira listen I may not be the best person when it comes to problems but I am your friend. What ever is troubling you, you can tell me. I might be able to help."  
  
" I don't think you can."  
  
" You don't know that for sure and I promise if you tell me I won't fly off the handle."  
  
Zaki looked at me with a sincere look. Which is hard to pull off with her mask on but it were her eyes that said it all. Maybe she was right. Maybe if I tell her she can help me at the very least figure out what to do. Maybe she'll go with me when I have to tell brother.  
  
"Ok I'll tell you but you have to swear not to tell anyone, not even you gang members. No one can know Zaki, not even Yurika understand."  
  
" Fine."  
  
" Ok the problem is that I…I'm…I'm pregnant." I whispered.  
  
Zaki's eyes widened. " You're what?"  
  
" I'm pregnant." I whispered again.  
  
" How? Who? When? Are you sure? "  
  
" Yes I'm sure. I haven't gotten my period in 4 months and it's Edge's."  
  
"WHAT…Edge… that blonde creep that hangs out with your brother?"  
  
" Yea him. Now you see my problem. He doesn't know and neither does my brother and I don't know what to do. I'm going to get kicked out of school too. My brother s going to kill me and most likely Edge too and I don't want at to happen."  
  
"So let me get this straight. Correct me if I'm wrong. You we're sleeping with Knife boy I gather over the summer holiday and got pregnant. He doesn't know and neither does your Large, Over protective brother who will most likely kill you both. And you're scared that you will get kicked out of school too. Is that all or is there something else?" Zaki said as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temple.  
  
" No that's it. Do you hate me now? I know I was stupid but…I dunno. There is just so much I have to think about. I'm sorry about ignoring you but as you can see. I have BIG problems."  
  
" Big isn't the word."  
  
I couldn't help my self. Zaki I knew was mad at me and she was the only person I could trust enough to tell her about it. Lowering my head and pulling my knees up against my chest I began to cry. I couldn't take it anymore. Zaki sat there and watched me cry. I know she didn't know what to do, she was never really good with expressing her emotions. A gang leader…I correct that a girl gang leader must have no feelings or that is what she has told me before.  
  
Much to my surprise she didn't smack me and tell me to stop crying. She didn't get disgusted with my display of weakness and leave me there. She actually hugged me. After the shock that Zaki was really hugging me I gave into her kindness and cried on her shoulder. It was nice to see that she was truly my friend.  
  
After my little break down in the schoolyard. Zaki was siting with me in my dorm room making me show her my growing belly. It was funny how she would say things like. ' Are you sure there's something in there or are you just eating too many of those bean cakes again? Isn't it suppose to be bigger that that? You sure if not a Martian like its daddy?' Even if she didn't know it she was making me feel better about it.  
  
For days afterwards it was like I was a fragile ornament that she had to protect. I wasn't allowed to carry my own books or walk too far alone. The only thing I was allowed to do was participate in gym. After I explained to her that if I didn't they would suspect something was wrong with me. I am the athletic type and for someone like me to just stop, it would be strange. I know Yurika felt left out and wondered why Zaki had taken to being my mother hen but I wasn't comfortable with tell her. I had this feeling she would go and tell everyone thinking she was doing the right thing. She had a good heart and it was in the right place but she wasn't too bright sometimes. I was in no mood to have to save her from Zaki if she did.  
  
A week after I had first confided in Zaki I woke up one morning and noticed my school uniform was a little tighter than usual. I had finally begun showing. This was a bad thing, a very bad thing, my time was gone. I couldn't hold it off any longer and that scared the day lights out of me. I ran to Zaki's room franticly.  
  
" Zaki, Zaki, Zaki!! " I called her name as banged on her door.  
  
" What is it? Are you dying?"  
  
" No "  
  
" Then go away and come back when you are!"  
  
"Zaki open the door its me Akira. I have to talk to you now!" I screamed.  
  
The door was opened immediately after I said my name. Pulling me in was a half-asleep Zaki. Her burgundy hair was a mess and looked as if she had been caught in a windstorm. Her usually hard eyes were now half-closed, red and to my surprise she slept in an over sized tee shirt with a picture of an adorable kitten on it.  
  
" Kawaiii! " I squealed.  
  
" Not a word, not one word." She said as she threw herself unceremoniously on the bed. " What is so important that you wake me at this hour. The crows aren't even up yet."  
  
" I'm showing. It's sticking out. I'm dead. "  
  
" What is and why? Just push it back in." she mumbled in a sure sign that she was almost asleep again.  
  
" Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled at her while shaking her now snoring form. Who would have guessed she snored like man?  
  
She batted me away a few times before I got frustrated and took hold of the sheets. She can't sleep if she's not in bed. Yanking as hard as I could, ripping her out of bed. She fell to the floor with a thump and the gracefulness of a scared cat. After she cursed me out, threatened to kill me and I could stop laughing. She gave me her full attention.  
  
" Why didn't you just say that in the first place instead of yanking out of bed." She said after I finished my frantic explanation.  
  
I was about to say that I did but voted against it. It would be pointless to argue with her.  
  
" So the time has come. I vote that we go and see this psycho you let stick you and see what he has to say. Then we see your brother; it would be a better idea if the three of us faced him. "  
  
I wonder how Edge is doing. Is he ok, is he thinking about me? Will he be happy about his? I wonder what will happen now.  
  
" So go get packed we leave today after breakfast."  
  
Brother will be so angry with me. I hope he doesn't make me get rid of it. I am his only sister. Will he disown me for what I have done?  
  
" What are you still standing here for. Go get ready." Zaki said and snapped me out of my thoughts.  
  
" Wha…what did you say? Get ready for what?"  
  
" Ready to leave. We're going to see Edge. Pay attention Akira. This is very important. This is not the time to space out."  
  
" I'm sorry. I'll go now."  
  
Getting up I walked out for her room. She was right this was no time for me to lose myself in my own thoughts. I would have to stay focused if I planned on living through this.  
  
Getting off school grounds wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I keep forgetting that Zaki has a million and one connections. The only problem was that once were out of the school and on our way to the train we ran into someone unexpected.  
  
" And where do you two think you're going?"  
  
Zaki continued to walk but I stopped. I was busted. I was really going to get expelled and my brother called. I just knew I was going to get in trouble and he would have to come down here. I could jut picture myself sitting in the room with Zaki trying to explain to my brother that I wasn't running away but going to see him. Zaki having more sense than I; pulled me along before I could get myself into trouble.  
  
Once on the train I calmed down. Even if that person called the school to say they say me. Would be home before my brother was called. I asked Zaki who she thought that person could have been and she dismissed it.  
  
" That would have been me. How could you two just leave me behind? I'm hurt."  
  
Nearly jumping out of my skin and into Zaki's lap I saw that it was Yurika.  
  
" Yurika! What are you doing here?" I asked with surprise.  
  
" Following us." Zaki said.  
  
" No I wasn't following you." Yurika said sticking her tongue out at Zaki." I over heard Zaki talking about leaving and you had to face your brother now. So I wanted to know what it was. What was so secret that you my friends didn't include me in."  
  
I felt bad now. Yurika was just laying the guilt on thick. Some would never guess that under that pale innocent looking face lies a bitch in heat. Yurika is ruthless when it comes to what she wants. We learned a while ago after her brother tried to turn us into mind less slaves. That one she really was our friend. That was learned once she returned back to school last year. Two that she is no loner that passive, quiet girl we thought her to be. It is not unusual that her and Zaki have word wars, which they were having at this very moment.  
  
" You just wanted to have a excuse to leave school."  
  
" And you're paranoid."  
  
" Prissy bitch."  
  
" Masked freak."  
  
" Vampire."  
  
" Blue."  
  
"I'll snap your little pretty neck."  
  
" I always knew you wanted me."  
  
" Shut up!"  
  
" Oh sweet disfigured Zaki. I'll keep your little secret just between us."  
  
That's when Zaki lunged at Yurika and there was a scene. A funny one but a scene none the less. There it was on a crowed train. Two schoolgirls trying to strangle each other. This went on until we we're threatened with being kicked off the train. The rest of the ride they sat across from each other glaring at one another. I can't say why but this made me feel better.  
  
Even thought the fought and disagreed on almost everything I knew deep down inside they were like Eiji and me. They were exact opposites yet they were rarely seen apart. I know they probably have something going on the side and don't want anyone to know. I knew that I wasn't the only one to go for the least likely person. The thought that if they can fight and be at odds with each other most of the time yet still find it possible to find love with in one another then there was hope for me.  
  
We finally arrived in my hometown after a long three-hour journey. First the train, then the buses, then my friends having to coax me out of the bathroom stall of a restaurant. Had what could only be called a panic attack. A wave of fear washed over and was drowning me. All the fears and doubts I had been thinking about came crashing down on me all at once. I know they felt sorry for me. I know I shouldn't have been so afraid but there was no other way I could feel. That is until I got to my old hang out. I went looking for Eiji just like Zaki said I should. She said I should tell him first.  
  
Going back to the old hang out I met with my old friends. They wondered what was wrong and why I was back so soon. I hated lying to then but had too. I told them I had a surprise for my brother and he was not to know about it. So they were not to tell I they saw any of my friends or me. Luckily for me they believed me.  
  
I asked nonchalantly where Edge was. I was told he would be at the old water works. Which was basically a place under the high way where there's used to be a working stream that provided everyone in the really, really bad part of town with water.  
  
Under the bridge there was still the little shack we had used at a head quarters when the gang was just starting out. It was still lopsided and rickety. There was still only one window that looked as if it has recently been patched up with duck tape.  
  
"What is that thing?" Zaki asked.  
  
" That my friend is the humble beginnings of the gang."  
  
" What do you do with it, hide dead bodies?" Yurika asked as she pinched her nose from the smell of old rotting wood, dirty bums and that of fomenting water.  
  
" No." I laughed." we don't kill people."  
  
" As far as you know." Zaki added.  
  
" Oh shut up! They said Edge comes here often. I don't understand why but that's what they said." I said as I ran towards the shack.  
  
Reaching the door I pushed it open it but stopped. I couldn't do it. Nervously I removed my hand from the door.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" I can't you do it."  
  
Sighing and rolling her eyes at me Zaki went to open the door while I clung to Yurika for support.  
  
Once the door was open I could see there was this look at shock on her face. Which is hard since half of her face was covered in a white leathery belt mask thing.  
  
" Well is he there?" I half-whispered and half-yelled  
  
Zaki said nothing as she looked at me and ten looked inside the shack again.  
  
" Oh he's in here alright but he's kinda busy right now." she said as if she was hiding something from me.  
  
" Well what's he doing?"  
  
" You don't wanna know."  
  
" Just tell her already Zaki. This is not the time to be playing. And before she rips of my arm." Yurika said as I clung tighter to her arm.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
" YES! "We both said I unison.  
  
Zaki looked away from the inside of the shack and again looked back. " Well at the moment he is pulling up his pants and trying to get his shirt over his head."  
  
Yurika blushed." Have you know shame woman. Watching him as he changes."  
  
"He ain't changing. He getting dress cuz I when I opened the door he was on top of some chic that looks a lot like that nosey reporter chic from Pacific HS.  
  
Now being the idiot that I am I ran inside screaming at Edge." What are you beating up on Ran?!"  
  
"Akira! What are hell are you doing here?" Edge yelled at me.  
  
" I'm here to see you and why are you beating up Ran? Ran are you okay? Edge really beating up on a girl. What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Ran looked confused, embarrassed and scared out of her mind. " I'm f..fine Akira. I gotta go." she said as she grabbed her camera and rushed out of the door. Nearly knocking Zaki; who seemed to be blocking her way on purpose; down as she ran.  
  
" Edge what is wrong with you? She's half your size and a girl." I said as I started to reprimand him.  
  
" I wasn't beating her up and stop yelling at me. You're not my boss."  
  
"Oh, I just thought. You know she said you were on top of her and all. What was Ran doing here anyway?"  
  
" Well your freaky friend she should mine her business."  
  
" Why you nasty little Shit!! I'll show you something about minding my business. I'll kick you ass! "  
  
Thankfully Yurika dragged Zaki away before she could get any worse. I couldn't have her starting a fight with him when I need to talk to him. She could fight with him later after I have said my peace.  
  
Before Edge could start going all coo-coo-nut-nut I spoke." Edge look we need to talk."  
  
He was still screaming at Zaki through the door.  
  
" Edge I need to talk to you."  
  
He still didn't listen.  
  
" LOOK YOU FUCKING MORON FORGOT ABOUT HER FOR A MINUTE! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" I screamed then smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
" What!"  
  
" Finally I got your attention. Look there's something I need to tell you."  
  
" What is it Akira?"  
  
"Well you see umm… you remember this past summer right?"  
  
"Yeah what about it?"  
  
" Remember how we spent a lot of time together?"  
  
" Ah-uh."  
  
" Well umm… one of those times we kinda messed up."  
  
Edge tilted his head and looked at me with that not famous confused look of his.  
  
" Ohhh. That time. Okay look it happened. That's it. It's over. Now is that all you came down here for was to remind me about that? You could have called. Now look I'm not gonna be responsible when the boss finds out you here, You on your own kid. 


	4. Part 3

Within You  
Chaser  
Part 3  
Akira x Edge

* * *

  
Other than that just moving the story along.  
Thanks to Leela for getting me to write more.  
****** Words ****** - flashbacks  


At the sounds of the words " You're on your own kid." My eyes widened and I could feel my heart crack and break into a million and one pieces.   
  
" What do you mean I'm on my own? How could you say that to me?"  
  
" You heard me You own your own. I don't want to have anything to do with this, plain and simple. Now take your creepy fucking friends and bounce, I'm not gonna get into trouble for this." He said harshly to me. While he glared daggers at Zaki who at the moment had her back to him and I.   
  
I was speechless. I couldn't believe he was saying these things to me. How could he? What had happened to the Edge that I had grown to love? What happened to the boy who once told me I was like no other and he would never hurt me?  
  


*****

  
  
"The sun didn't wake up this morning." I said as I looked up at the cloudy gray sky.  
  
" Lazy bastard."   
  
" I know reminds me of someone I know." I smirked.  
  
" What you trying to say, huh?" he asked as he poked me in the back of my head.   
  
" Nothing, just the sun should stop following your example."  
  
" Oh so I'm lazy now?"  
  
" Yep, and funny looking too." I smiled as I poked him in the chest and ran.   
  
Edge ran after me, chasing me through town until I was caught trying to lose him in a crowd of teenagers.   
  
I should have known that wouldn't have worked, considering I was smaller than all the other kids my age. I was a rather short nine-year-old and not every nine-year-old wears an oversized leather jacket, a mechanic jumpsuit, with a head full of messy black hair that was currently purple on one side. I had been experimenting with Kool-Aid and my hair. Needless to say it didn't come out as well as I thought it would.   
  
When I was caught, I was picked up and slung over the shoulder like a wet sack of rice.  
  
" Put me down!" I protested. " This is so not funny!"   
  
Eiji just laughed at me as he began screaming into the crowd. " Girl for sale! Girl for sale! I give you good price! Only four Yen!"  
  
" Hey!" I cried. " I am so worth more than Four yen, I'm at least 20."  
  
" You think so? And here I am thinking I was asking for too much." He laughed.   
  
" Ha- ha real funny." I said sarcastically. " Now put me down."  
  
After Edge's bout with stupidity, he took me to the fishing pond. As we lay on the grass tossing stones into the water, seeing who could skip the most stones I began to talk.  
  
" Edge why are you so nice to me?"  
  
" Huh?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Why you so nice to me? I mean aren't you suppose to be some hot shot bad ass?"  
  
" Who says I'm not?"  
  
" Come off it. Please you a bad ass…gimme a break."  
  
" You know you better watch how you talk to me girl. I can hurt you, you know."   
  
I snickered in his face. It wasn't a whole laugh but more like a suppressed giggle.   
  
" Oh you don't believe me? "  
  
" Nope!"  
  
"OH yeah!" he said as he stood up. " I'll teach you," he said with a serious look on his face.   
  
For a moment I re-thought my poking fun at him. He was still older than me by a few years and was lot taller than me. Needless to say I still only weighted about 70 pounds to his 110. Then I remembered that he couldn't do me any real harm for he was afraid of my brother, So I continued.   
  
" What ya gonna do, poke me in the eye with your hair?" I said with a triumphant smirk on my face.  
  
I shouldn't have said that because the next thing I know, I am once again in the air and being tossed into the fishing pond.   
  
That was the very first time I realized that if I was going to make fun of him, I was to make sure I really had the upper hand.   
There were many times in the years to come where I was tossed into that same pond and occasionally taking him with me.   
  


*******

  
  
" How can you say that to me?" I asked him as my voice shook slightly.  
  
" Easy." He said.  
  
" But…"  
  
" Look Kira, I don't have time for this shit. Whatever the fuck you're up too I want no part of it."  
  
I couldn't help myself. I smacked him. How dare he say such things to me? How dare he treat me like I was just some regular whore on the street? Tears began to slip from my eyes; my face was a stone glare.   
  
" What the fuck did you just hit me for?" He asked as he rubbed the side of his face.  
  
" Because you're a insensitive bastard! You're an asshole that's why! How dare you talk to me like that! I don't give a fuck who the fuck is here, How fucking dare you! " I screamed.  
  
I was upset, no I was pissed the hell off. There was no explanation for the anger I felt at that very moment. All the years I had spent getting to know him. All the years I had spent peeling away at the layers of his character. All the years I spent in love with him. For him to treat me as if I was just somebody he had just meet.  
The times when it was just he and I alone, spending the day or night together.   
  


*******

  
  
Early morning I was awakened by the sounds of stones hitting my window. Crawling out my bed I rubbed my eyes and went to see what was making all that noise outside. To my surprise there stood Edge. Opening the window I stuck my head outside.   
  
" What are you doing here?" I whispered. " It's like five am, have you lost your mind?"  
  
" Come downstairs." He whispered back.  
  
Rolling my eyes I grabbed my jacket, put on my boots without tying them and crept downstairs to the back door. Edge was standing there with his hands in his pockets and looking up to see if I had went back to sleep. He had good reason too, I had done that and left him out there a few times.   
  
" What are you doing here?" I asked him when I stepped outside into the night. The cold air hit me and I clenched the ends of my jacket tightly closed.   
  
He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my nose. " I missed you."  
  
" So you walked six blocks here in the middle of the might to tell me that?" I asked as I began to shiver slightly from the cold.   
  
Edge took off his blue jacket and wrapped it around me. He said he just wanted to talk to me. Even as I complained that he was crazy, I loved the idea. I thought it was really sweet of him to be thinking of me and leave his house at this time just to see me.   
  
For the next hour we sat in my backyard talking. Me in his arms to keep warm as we talked about absolutely nothing. Ever so often he would place a well-timed kiss on my neck or wait until I would turn to look at him and kiss me on my lips. It was the most romantic thing ever for me at the time.   
  
My romantic morning ended with the sounds of my brother waking up and going to do his regular routine of workouts.   
  
" I have to go." I said reluctantly.  
  
Edge stood up with me and just smiled. I loved the way he looked when he smiled. It wasn't that psycho one he gives people nowadays. This smile was genuine and all mine.  
  
" Will you come see me again?" Tilting my head I asked him.  
  
" Do you want me too?"  
  
" It would be nice."  
  
" You know what else would be nice?" he asked me.  
  
" No, what?"  
  
He responded with a lovely deep embrace and long sweet kiss. I could have stood that way forever. Yet the sounds of my brother calling my name cut it short.   
  
Spitting out a curse I pushed Edge away from me as he pulled away from me simultaneously. Before I could utter some more nasty things about my brothers timing skills, Edge was gone. With a sigh mixed with joy and sadness, I slowly strolled towards my home.   
  
My brother stood in the kitchen with a glass of some sorts of health drink that looking like pig slop in his hand.   
  
" What were you doing outside in your night clothes?" he asked.  
  
" Watching the sun rise." I lied.   
  
Making my way upstairs to my room. My brother noticed I had on an extra coat.   
  
" Isn't that Edge's jacket?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" What are you doing with it?"   
  
" Umm…." I stuttered. I had to come up with an excuse quickly. I hated lying to brother but I had to. I believe that once he saw that the love between us was real he would understand the lies I would have to give him from time to time. " I won it in a game."  
  
All my brother to me said was "Oh." And dropped the subject. Sometimes I was really glad he thought of me as his perfect little sister.   
  


*******

  
  
This is why it was so hard to understand why Edge was speaking to me as he was now.  
  
" What are you babbling about. I didn't do nothing to you. " Edge said as I continued my attack of words on him.   
  
" Like hell you didn't you stupid shit for brains!" I screamed.  
  
Zaki had turned around and was walking towards me. Her back was straight and she was doing that intimidating stroll she does right before a fight.  
  
" Have you lost your fucking mind Akira? You come down here with the vampire and the freak, talking about shit that happened long time ago and now you cursing me out like I owe you something. What the fuck bug crawled up your ass? I don't owe you shit! And if ya hit me again, I WILL hit you back!"  
  
" You hit her and I'll wipe the floor with you." Zaki said in a stern yet calm voice.  
  
" You ain't gonna do shit! Mind your fucking business!"  
  
While Zaki and Edge argued, Yurika sprinted to me and grabbed my arm. " Are you okay?" she whispered.  
  
" Yeah." I answered dryly.  
  
Pulling my arm free from her grasp, I moved towards Edge who was now about to start fighting with Zaki.  
  
" Zaki stop, Edge we need to talk now, so cut the shit. I don't give a flying fuck what you got to say but you will listen to me NOW. Do you understand." I said as I stood in front of him. Face to face… well more like face to neck, but that is not the important part.  
  
I grabbed him by the collar of his long sweater shirt and dragged him into the shack. Slamming the door behind me, I pushed him down onto the make shift couch.   
  
" What the…" he began. Placing a finger in the air to silence him, I shook my head.   
  
" You will not say one word. Do you understand or I will tell my brother first and let him kill you. Do you understand?"  
  
Edge just looked at me as if I was having nervous break down or something just as serious.  
  
" I came all the way down here to tell you something and frankly you're acting like a total fucking asshole. " I began.  
  
He went to say something but again I put my finger to up against my lips and urged him not to say anything.  
  
" Like I was saying. I came all the way down here to tell you something. I don't care what you were doing before I got here but that is not a to excuse to treat my friends the way you are, even if they ask for it sometimes. You are acting like I'm so common whore on the street who owes you money. First of all you need to check that shit." My body began to shake once again. I was so angry I could have busted wide open.  
  
I paused for a moment to collect myself. The tears had stopped flowing when I grabbed him and dragged him into the shack.   
  
" So what is so important that you came all the way here just to tell me?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Edge we've got a big problem here and I need you to act your age now."  
  
" What the hell are you trying to say, act my age. Look I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you but I'm not up for this shit Kira."  
  
That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I exploded.  
"Shut the fuck up already. What did I say? I said act you're fucking age and not like some stupid-fucking snot nosed kid, so shut the fuck up. I'm trying to fucking tell you I'm fucking pregnant and you're making this shit fucking difficult as all mighty fuck, so please shut the fuck up!"   
  
'Oh crap.' I thought as the words slipped from my lips.  
  
Edge's eye bulged out of his head at my words but I didn't notice.  
  
" I can't believe that you would talk to me like that. Me of all fucking people. I thought you fucking cared about me. How dare you tell me you don't care, that I am on my own when I'm carrying your fucking child? I come all the way down here and you fucking treat me like shit. NO, hi I missed you, no how are you doing, not even a what's wrong? NO, I get you're on you're own kid. And you have the nerve to ask me what bug crawled up my ass? I should beat the shit out of you for that but I know it wouldn't solve anything. Now I will ask you one thing. You better answer this shit correctly or so help me I will have them hold you while I beat you until you bleed."   
This was it. I couldn't turn back now.  
" What are you going to do about this? I am pregnant with your child and I want to know what you want me to do?"

  
TBC…  
Yes I know I am evil and mean and all of the above.  



	5. Chapter 4

Within You  
Chaser  
Part 4   
Akira x Edge

* * *

  
Notes - None really  
Thanks to Leela, Without her I would never be this far.  
***** Words ***** - Flashbacks  
Short chapter.  
  


It was all up to him now. The ball was in his court and it was a sudden death round. There was a long and over exaggerated silence. For the first time in my life I silenced the ever-talkative Eiji Yamada.   
  
I could see the expression of pure shock on his face. Yet he said nothing. After about five minutes that seemed more like five hours, I couldn't take the silence any longer.   
  
" Say something damn it!"  
  
" You're joking right…I mean this is some kind of joke right, you're not really pregnant, are you?"  
  
" Does this look like I'm joking?" I screamed as I lifted my oversized shirt, exposing my swollen belly.   
  
" Oh fuck!" Edge said as he closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face.   
  
" Now what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
" Oh fuck!" he repeated.   
  
" Yes that's what got us into this mess. Well are you gonna say something other than fuck because you know I have to go see my brother after this and if you're just gonna keep acting stupid, I'm leaving now. "   
With that I stood there staring at him for a moment before I turned around and went for the rickety old door of the shack.  
  
I honestly thought that he wouldn't have let me out of the shack. I thought he would get up and stop me. Doing something like the movies I had grown up on, grabbing me and telling me how stupid he had been. That he loved me and we would now become a family and all that great stuff you see on television. However that never happened. Edge never moved, all he did was repeat the words "oh fuck" several times.  
  
" So what happened?" Yurika asked as I walked out of the shack and closed the door behind me.  
  
" Nothing…"  
  
Zaki didn't say anything to me. She didn't ask me any questions. She just looked at me. Slowly she walked besides me and hugged me.   
  
Pushing her away." Don't touch me! I yelled. " Just don't touch me!"   
  
I think I startled her but I didn't care at this point. I didn't want to cry. I had shed enough tears in the past few hours to last me a lifetime.   
  
" Akira let us help you." Yurika said with a pleading tone to her voice. She went to place her hand on my arm and again I began to scream for her not to touch me.   
" Why?" she asked me slightly confused.  
  
My body began to tremble and I squeezed my eyes shut. " I just don't want to cry anymore…if you touch me, I'll start to cry again and I don't want to cry anymore. I'm sick of crying. I'm sick of feeling like shit! I'm sick of it!" I said as my voice jumped with the suppression of my tears and emotions.  
  
There were so many things I felt at that moment. Mainly I felt hurt and abandoned. Things weren't supposed to go like this. This was supposed to be a joyous occasion. A fragment of my life that I can look back on in my old age with fond memories.   
Yet this was turning out more like a nightmare.   
  
As I stood there with my hands balled up into fists and trying to contain my never-ending flow of tears I felt arms cover me. Yurika and Zaki both embraced me. They held on tightly as I struggled to get free.   
  
" Let me go! Don't touch me! Stop! Don't!" I cried. " Let me go…I don't wanna…cry. I…I… don't wanna…c-c-cry…anymore!"   
  
The harder they held on, the more I struggled until I couldn't fight anymore. I broke down. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I couldn't pretend to be strong anymore. My life had turned into a great big ball of crap and there was nothing I could do about it.   
  
My legs gave out and I sank down. My friends sank to the ground with me. They continued to hold me as I cried.   
  
My head was firmly planted on Yurika's shoulder. I never saw Edge leave the shack. I knew something had happened because I heard him call my name.   
  
" 'Kira…"  
  
Zaki stood up and I could hear her tell him to leave me alone.   
  
"I need to talk to you." he said ignoring Zaki's words.  
  
" I said leave her alone. She doesn't need to talk to you."  
  
" 'Kira, we need to talk." He said again.  
  
I could hear the faint sounds of Zaki's footsteps as she walked away from where I was and towards him.   
  
"Kira we need to talk about this." I heard him say again.  
  
" You don't listen do you. I said leave her alone. She doesn't need to talk to you."  
  
" Mind you business. This is between me and her."  
  
" Don't you think you've done enough. Now I am only going to tell you one more time. Leave Akira alone you low life piece of shit. "  
  
" Who the fuck you calling a piece of shit you ugly bitch!"  
  
And the argument began. My best friend and the man whom I thought was the love of my life began their war of words.   
  
" Zaki stop it already. Just leave him alone. He's not important now. We have bigger issues than him right now. " Yurika said.  
  
" Like what?" Zaki answered.   
  
" Like the fact that Akira just ran off."  
  
  


TBC……  
Cliffhanger Queen strikes again!!  
  



	6. Part 5

Within You  
Chaser  
Part 5  
Akira x Edge

* * *

Notes - Umm...again nothing I can think of.   
This like all the other parts is Akira POV.  
Thank to Leela. You Rock!   
  


Running was all I could do now.  
I couldn't handle them fighting. I didn't want to be the reason for that fight. I know both probably meant well yet they weren't helping the situation.   
  
I needed time to think; to sort out what I was going to do. Stopping only when it became hard to breathe. A knot was forming in my stomach as I breathed heavy. I doubt the baby enjoyed all the stress I have been going through and was informing me about it.  
  
I found myself back at my secret place. I used to come here when I was angry or afraid. It was a small clearing not far from where the shack was. Unlike most children I didn't have a tree house or a club house to hide in. The only thing I had back then close to any of those things was the shack and there were usually too many guys in there for a girl to get any privacy. Beside most of the guys only knew me as the girl who followed Daigo around. I doubt many of them knew I was really his sister. Which proved to be helpful when I was posing as a guy for a while.  
  
Wiping my face I slowly walked. I could remember when I first started coming here.  
  
Brother has been in a big fight one day. I was about ten years old then. I had found out when I have gotten out of school that particular April day that my brother had been jumped.   
  
Several punks thought that brother was getting to high on himself and decided to cut him down to size.  
  
Those cocksuckers didn't have the balls to take my brother on alone. So like true cowards that gathered up a bunch of guys to help them o their dirty work. I can remember thinking they must have found every guy in town who had something against my brother.  
  
Edge was there that day. He was the one who informed be about what had happened. From what he told me my brother had been on his way from school. He must have been going to pick up some food for us to have for dinner that night. On his way back from the grocery store they confronted him. I know my brother could have beaten those guys if they had come alone. Yet not even my brother could hold his own against several of them at one time. They beat him miserably.   
  
Edge had tried his best to be gentle about how he told me. I don't think he understood how much my brother meant to me.  
  
The news about my brother getting beat up and put in the hospital sent me into an emotional fit.   
  
" Take me to him NOW!" I demanded.  
  
" No, I think you should go home." Edge told me.  
  
" I said TAKE ME TO HIM NOW!"  
  
" Why don't you go home."  
  
" Look stupid either you take me to my brother NOW or so help you God, I'll kill you myself!"  
  
" Whatever." Eiji said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
I really did think highly of myself back then.  
  
Eiji walked me to the hospital as I urged him to walk faster.   
When we finally arrived at the hospital. I saw all fifteen members of my brothers' gang sitting in the waiting room.  
  
They weren't the most savory looking people in the world and I think they made the staff kind of nervous.  
  
It didn't help any when I was told that I could not go and see my brother.  
The poor nurse that told me that, I can now think back on that moment and feel sorry for her.   
Being attacked by a ten year old girl is not at all as amusing as it sounds.  
  
Six out of the fifteen members in the waiting room had to pull me off of her.  
I had the woman by her hair and was going to make her take me to my brother, even if I had to drag her dead body around to find it.  
  
Once I was pulled off the woman, a man dressed in a nicely pressed security outfit told me that I was to leave immediately or I was going to be arrested.   
  
I wasn't particularly thinking straight at that moment and I made a run for it. Dashing past the security guard and running down the corridor. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to see my brother.   
  
Running down corridors and trying to not knock over a sick patient is easier to say than it was to do. Screaming out my brothers name as I ran down the halls of the hospital. I could hear the guard screaming at me and telling others to stop me. All those times I had spent dodging Eiji and running from him came in handy but wasn't good enough. I was caught and restrained. I tried to fight my way out but it didn't work. The security guard held on to me as he took me to the front doors and just about bounced me out of the hospital.   
  
He stood guard making sure I didn't attempt to get back in. I was at a lose, Standing there glaring daggers at him until I realized there was no way in hell I could get back in there.   
  
Cursing I turned and walked away. I walked aimlessly for what seemed like hours. That is how I found my secret spot. It was a little clearing that seemed as if it hadn't been touched my human hand in centuries.   
  
The area was covered with trees and vines that crossed the fallen broken down hut that I think used to be a house. The place looked like I felt, broken down and useless.   
  
I can remember finding my way onto the top of one of the fallen walls and just sitting there. Thoughts of my brother and what would happen to me if he died filled my head. I wouldn't have known what to do with myself if something happened to him.  
  
As I thought about this I vowed to get those punks back for what they did to my brother. I was going to make sure that they paid for this. If it took me a lifetime I was going to make sure of that.  
  
I hadn't noticed the sun had set and I was sitting in a deserted place all alone until I heard the snap of a twig. Someone was there and I didn't know who it was. I hopped off the wall and ducked behind it. I had heard stories of girls getting raped and killed like this. Alone in a wooded area where no one can hear them scream.   
  
Arming myself with a heavy rock and a piece of broken tree branch, I peeked over the side to see who it was that had entered my secret place. I could hear the heavy footsteps of the intruder.   
  
Thinking back now I think I was really stupid as a child. For when the footsteps got too close to where I was hiding. I jumped out screaming like a mad woman and attacked the intruder. Swinging the stick with all my might, I clocked this person over the head and commenced to try and bludgeon him in the head with the rock.  
That was all cut short when, my right arm was grabbed and I found myself lifted off the ground.  
  
For the first time I got a really good look at the person I thought was going to rape and kill me.  
  
"GAN! … What are you doing here?"  
  
" Looking for you," he said rubbing the side of his head with his free hand.   
  
"Oh…"  
  
" What are you doing out here all by yourself?"  
  
" Dunno…umm… Gan can you put me down now. I can't feel my fingers."  
  
" Oh right, right, sorry about that." he said as he gently put me back on the ground. For all of his size and intimidating demeanor, Gan was a sweet heart.  
  
" Now Akira what are you doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere. Something could have happened to you."  
  
" Yeah well I can take care of myself." I said as I massaged my wrist and wiggled my fingers. " Besides I wanted to be alone."  
  
" Look you don't have to act like a brave little warrior around me. I know you're worried about your brother but we all are."   
  
" Okay… how do you know that?"  
  
"You don't have to worry, he'll be okay. He's a strong guy your brother."  
  
" If he is okay why won't they let me see him?" I said as I could feel the lump in my throat growing and my tears gathering up in my eyes.  
  
" He will be, I promise." Gan said trying to reassure me.  
  
" And what if he's not!" I began to say. " What if he's not alright, then what?"   
My voice steadily increased as I spoke. " What if he dies? What if he falls asleep and never wakes up, then what? What am I going to do then? I'll be alone and you're promise won't mean shit!"  
  
" Akira you never gonna be alone." Gan said as he walked towards me and wrapped his giant arms around me.  
  
My voice cracked, " but what if…"  
  
" Don't worry little one, your brother is going to be fine. I know he will be, have faith little 'Kira.  
  
That evening I stayed with Gan. He walked me home and stayed with me throughout the night. He listened to my fears and insecurities. He made me feel better about the situation. He even called the hospital for me claiming to be our father concerned about my brother.   
  
Once I found out my brother was safe and not dying, it was easier for me to fall asleep.  
  
Unfortunately the next morning I found out that my brother had lost the use of his right eye. One of those punks cut him in the face, damaging his right eye and causing him to have that unsightly scar over the eye. I had also found out that day that it was my brother who sent Gan to look for me. Even in his time of need he was concerned with my safety.   
  
As I sat on the very same broken wall as I did that day I realized that all I had for sure in this world was my brother. He had never let me down before and never failed me when I was in trouble or scared.   
  
Looking down at my swollen belly I rubbed it. Closing my eyes I pictured what my child would look like. Would it look like its father or me? Will it be a blonde or brunette? Will it be a girl or boy?   
  
I really hoped it would be a girl. However before I could start picking out names and other baby stuff. There was something I needed to do. I needed to face my fears and see my brother.   
  
Hopping off the wall I began my long walk to my house. The walk was long and filled with memories of my past. Even after all the things that had happened today, I was still slightly fearful for Edge's life. I know I shouldn't have been. I know I should hope he gets what he deserves for the way he treated me earlier. Yet I couldn't bring myself to hate him.  
  
However I did curse him as I reached my house. The lights in the living room were on, which meant my brother was home.  
"Why couldn't you be out doing something?" I mumbled to myself as my yellow stripe showed.   
  
I stood at the front gate to my house for a few minutes while I gathered my courage. ' It's now or never.' I thought as I took my first steps into the yard.  
  
Stopping at the door I took several more deep breaths before I rang the bell. ' I will not run. I will not run…everything will be okay. He will understand...he will not kill me…he will not kill me…he loves me… come on Akira don't freak out now. I can get through this. I am strong, I will be strong…Oh god I hope he doesn't kill me!' My mind screamed as I hear my brothers' footsteps near the door.  
  
I thought of several different excuses to tell him while I stood there. Mainly I prayed that he would understand.  
When the door opened I was face to face with my brother and words failed me.   
  
" Akira? What are you doing here?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.   
I stood there frozen into place. " Akira are you okay? What's wrong?"  
Again I couldn't say anything. I opened my mouth but no words came out.  
  
My brother ushered me inside and sat me down in the living room. He was just full of questions. From the tearstains and dirt that covered my face I think he thought I had been in a fight.  
  
After I hot cup of tea I found my words. I asked my brother to sit down; I had something very important to tell him. Like the good brother he was he sat and gave me his full attention.  
  
" First I haven't been fighting. Second I didn't get kicked out of school. "  
  
" Then what is the problem?"  
  
" Well…umm…it's like this…umm…you see…umm…it's kinda hard to say."  
  
"Then just say it."  
  
" Okay…" I began. My hands wringing my shirt into knots I fidgeted. " Brother can you promise me something?"  
  
" Yeah" "No I mean really promise me. I need you to promise that you won't get mad at me."  
  
Brother raised his eyebrow and asked me what was it that I needed him to not get angry at.  
  
" I need you to promise me."  
  
"Fine 'Kira, I promise I won't get angry at you, now what did you do?"  
  
" I'm pregnant." I said so low that I don't think I actually made a sound.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." I said again yet it sounded like I had lost my voice.  
  
" You wanna repeat that again so I can hear you? 'Cause I could have sworn you just said you're pregnant."  
  
As much as I told myself I would not cry. As much as I told myself I would be strong about this. After all the mental encouragement I gave myself, I cried anyway. It wasn't an out right sob-fest. It was more like the whimpering and sniveling children do when they know they about to get beat by their parent.  
  
" Oh shit!" my brother said. " That's what you said isn't it? You're pregnant. Oh god…"  
  
" I'm sorry." I choked out.   
  
" How could you do this? How Kira, how the hell could you do this?"   
  
" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry brother." I cried.  
  
There was a long silence after that. I think he was trying to come to terms with what I had just told him. How I wished I could just crawl under a rock and disappear at that moment.   
  
Through my half-closed eyes I saw him get up and pace around the room. I knew I had disappointed him and it was killing me.   
  
" How did this happen? Who did this? What were you thinking?" he asked.  
" Ok lets stop for a moment." He quickly stated." First of all you need to stop crying. It's not doing anyone any good right now. Second you are gonna tell me who did this to you."  
  
Trying my best to do as he told me, I tried to contain my emotions.   
After a few minutes I finally had it under control. Daigo waited patently for me to relax.   
  
" Ok now tell me what happened and how this came to be."  
  
" Ok…it all started this summer…"  
  


TBC…  
Yes I know evil! Evil I tell you, EVIL!!  
Coming up next…How Edge and Akira got together to make this baby.  
  



End file.
